Scarf on a Cold Night
by Andrew Smithers
Summary: On a cold night atop the Storm Spire, Rayla finds out that she forgot to bring anything to keep warm. Rayllum ensues. SEASON 3 SPOILERS


**From a person on Twitter whom I will not name:**

_**"Rayllum HC that when Rayla gets cold Callum pulls her in with his scarf and they share and hold eachother close ok thank u"**_

**I gotchu fam.**

Callum alighted on the top of the Storm Spire for the second time that day. This flight was every bit as exhilarating as the first, even given the fact that Rayla had been plummeting to her imminent death the first time. This time, however, they had just been flying for fun.

Rayla slid off Callum's back as he quickly shed his wings; it was getting late, and they needed to get back to the rest of their group before they started to worry.

Aunt Amaya was waiting for them when they strolled down the steps to the middle area where they had first met the Sky mage, Ibis.

_Where were you?_ She signed. _I was getting worried, especially after what happened earlier_.

_We're fine,_ Callum responded. _We were flying._

_Flying!? Do you know how dangerous that is? I only let Ezran do it because he can talk to Dragons, but you, Callum? What if the Dragon decided they didn't like you? What then?_

Callum had to laugh out loud. _I wasn't flying on a Dragon, Amaya. Ibis told me about a spell that gives you wings._

"Look," Callum spoke aloud as he held out his arms. "I'll show you. _Manus, Pluma, Volantus_!"

Amaya looked shocked as Callum's arms turned into wings for the third time that day, and even more so when he shed them.

_How did you do that? I know you have a connection to the Sky Primal, but _this_?_

_It's plenty safe, I assure you._ Callum had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

_I know that, but what about the elf- Rayla? How does _she_ feel about it?_

_Rayla is fine with flying, especially with me._

_Is there something going on that I'm not aware of?_ Amaya's face became questioning, almost pleading for an answer.

Rayla, who understood some sign language from what Callum had taught her, was able to follow along well enough, even though she couldn't sign herself yet. As such, she understood what Amaya had just signed.

"Yeah, there is something going on. Callum and I are-"

"A thing," Callum finished, signing along. "We are together."

Amaya's reaction was cut short when Soren appeared in the room.

"Hey, Callum. Rayla. The Dragon Queen wants to talk to you. She says it's urgent."

-000-

When Callum and Rayla entered the place where Zubeia slept, only Ezran, Azymondias, and Zubeia herself were present. When she noticed them, Zubeia's face lit up.

"Ah, young Mage and Dragonguard," she said. "I thank you for returning my son to me. However may I repay you?"

Rayla bowed low, and Callum followed her lead, not being accustomed to the protocol when it came to Xadian royalty.

"Queen Zubeia, there is only one thing-"

"Oh, don't bother with the bowing. Let's just have a normal conversation. Dragon, Elf and Human."

"Like that's normal," Rayla muttered, unable to suppress a small grin. "Alright then. We only really want one thing, and that's for Humans and Xadians to get along."

"We want to end the war," Callum put in.

Zubeia considered this for a moment, then said,

"That is a very large thing to ask, and it will take a very long time. However, I am willing, if you will help."

"That," Rayla said, "Is an offer I _cannot_ resist."

Callum smiled and took Rayla's hand. "Neither can I. We'll help. All of us."

Zubeia inclined her head. "So be it. Anything for the ones who returned my child. Also, there is another thing I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Would you like to sleep in here, with King Ezran, me and my son?"

Rayla gasped and covered her mouth. Obviously this was significant.

"Rayla, what is it?" Callum asked.

"Callum, to sleep in the same room as the Dragon Queen or King is the highest honor _anyone_ could receive!"

"Wow," Callum said, squeezing Rayla's hand slightly. "Why not? Let's do it."

Rayla looked up at Zubeia. "We would be honored."

-00-**Later that night**-00-

Callum and Rayla laid almost exactly two feet apart on the floor of the Dragon Queen's room. Ezran and Bait slept with Zym, while Zubeia breathed deeply and evenly around them.

Callum was also asleep, holding Rayla's hand. However, Rayla lay awake, shivering on the moss. She had forgotten to bring clothing for cold weather, her original mission having been intended for a warmer area. Her pointed ears especially felt like they were going to freeze off in the very near future. She desperately wanted to shift closer to Callum, but her awkward teenage side wouldn't let her.

"Callum..." She whispered. "Callum, wake up, please."

"What is troubling you, young Dragonguard?"

Rayla almost yelled in surprise. She had not expected to hear Zubeia's voice. As it was, she barely avoided waking just about everybody in Xadia.

"I- I'm cold," She eventually stammered. "And I didn't bring anything to warm me up."

"And how will waking Callum solve this problem?"

"Well, he'd probably find some way to keep both of us warm..." Rayla didn't complete her sentence, but Zubeia knew what she was implying, ..._by sharing body heat._ A common remedy with couples.

"Wake him," Zubeia said. "I will help."

"Thank you." Rayla shivered more violently than ever as she shook Callum's shoulder.

Callum woke quickly at Rayla's touch; even his subconscious knew that Rayla would not touch him while he slept unless it was important.

"What's wrong, Rayla?" He asked, standing. His eyes soon adjusted and he saw Rayla shaking from the cold. "Oh. Come here."

Callum drew Rayla close, then activated his Mage Wings, wrapping them around her. Rayla let out a small contented sigh as the soft feathers surrounded her freezing body.

Zubeia let out a small gasp at the spell, amazed that the young Human had been able to master it so quickly.

"Come, children," She beckoned, raising her wing slightly.

Callum gave Rayla a quizzical look and she nodded, a slight smile gracing her face.

Callum flew/jumped to where Zubeia had indicated, and Rayla followed. Soon, Callum's wings were back around her, and they were leaning on Zubeia's soft underbelly, Ezran and Zym nearby.

"Thanks, Callum," Rayla said, softly running her hand along his wing.

"Your ears are red," Callum noted. "Here."

He undid his scarf partway and held it out for Rayla.

"Don't worry," he grinned. "I've washed it."

Rayla chuckled, taking the scarf and putting her head on Callum's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Rayla."

Rayla shifted closer, reveling in the warmth and comfort of Callum. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Callum and Rayla drifted off to sleep together, safe and sound in each other's arms. Or, in Callum's case, wings.

-000-

**That was fun to write! Granted, it took three days because I couldn't figure out how to make it flow, but it was fun nonetheless!**


End file.
